That should be me
by Nurulgranger
Summary: Draco yakin bahwa Dialah yang seharusnya bersama Hermione, dan bukan si Ron. Mungkin ga ya Draco bisa yakinin Hemione? Well, Come to read ! :  and don't forget to Review.


**A/N : Hello kembali ! ini kali kedua aku bikin fic one-shot ;) fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Justin bieber "That should be me". Tapi Reffnya doang sih yang kupake, hihi :D. terimakasih kalau kalian sudah membaca fanfictku sebelumnya, aku senang karena fanfictku yang nista itu mendapat masukan, jadi aku bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi ;). Dan doakan aku semoga bisa bikin fanfict series ya :) So Happy Reading !**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**Warning : Selalu gaje, Minim dialog, Abal, Typo Naudzubillah, dan kenistaan lainnya.**

**THAT SHOULD BE ME**

**That should be me Holding your hand ..**

Hari itu usai rapat Prefect, yaitu disaat malam yang dingin dan di penuhi panorama bintang khas film Roman Picisan. Draco mengeluh. Jika saja ia bisa pergi lebih cepat, sekelompok manusia genit didepannya itu tak perlu ia ladeni. Sayangnya, seolah pasukan tentara militer, mereka malah berbondong-bondong menggerumuninya.

"Menikmati malammu, Malfoy?"

Suara menyebalkan terdengar di belakangnya, ia menoleh mendapati Ron nyengir mengejek padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Weasley" ia mendecih. Bukannya ketakutan, Ron malah terbahak. Jika saja Draco melupakan fakta bahwa Gryfinndor dan Slytherin sudah berdamai, ia pasti sudah mencekik pemuda itu.

"Ayo Ron, kita pergi saja"

Kali ini walaupun bukan ia yang dipanggil, Draco menoleh ke asal suara. Ah ya, ia hampir lupa jika dimanapun Weasley keparat itu berada, selalu ada Hermione di sampingnya. Rasanya mual mengingat fakta bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Oke, Mione "

Ron mengangguk, sengaja di selipkannya jari tangannya di sela jari Hermione dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Kemudian keduanya berlalu dengan wajah yang sama-sama seperti kepiting rebus.

Ada kalanya Draco ingin menampar seseorang saat ini juga.

**That should be me making you laugh ..**

Draco sadar ia punya selera yang buruk soal humor. Baginya mempermalukan orang lain itu sama saja dengan sebuah lelucon. Simpel kan?, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang Malfoy. Bukan seorang Weasley.

Di aula makan yang harusnya menyenangkan, Draco malah mendecih kesal beberapa kali dan hampir tak tahan untuk memporak-porandakan meja makan Gryfinndor. Ia berusaha menahan diri kali ini.

"Kau kenapa mate? Ada masalah?" Blaise mengernyit heran memandang sahabatnya.

"Tidak" –tarikan nafas panjang di sertai helaan nafas setelahnya- "Sama sekali tak ada Blaise", gumamnya, singkat. Blaise hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi tertunda.

Suara tawa keras yang berasal dari tiga murid tersohor di meja Gryfinndor lagi-lagi membuatnya murka. Entah kenapa, ia tak habis pikir betapa kesalnya ia saat Ron tengah mengatakan sesuatu –entah apa itu- dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya kemudian tertawa. Yeah, tak terkecuali Hermione. Ia membenci kenapa pemuda itu bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas, tak seperti wajah datar yang ia tunjukan jika bertemu Draco. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, entah kenapa ia menjadi seaneh ini.

**That should be me .. this is so sad ..**

Siapapun murid di dunia ini pasti tak akan mau terkena detensi. Apalagi alasan karena menyangkut keterlambatan. Kecuali alasan adu tonjok. Menurutnya .

Dan lebih buruk lagi jika detensi itu ia lakukan bersama Weasley. Ia merasa paling sial di dunia. Tahu kenapa? Karena ia sangat cemburu padanya. Bukan Cuma itu, ia bersumpah ingin sekali memusnahkan rambut merahnya yang menjengkelkan.

Seusai detensi 60 menit bersama Ron, ia malah mendapatkan hal yang lebih payah lagi.

Kehujanan.

Draco tidak peduli pada Ron, ia terus saja melangkah lebih jauh dari hutan terlarang dengan kekuatan seadanya, meskipun kini ia tengah basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Ia mendecih kesal mengingat tongkat sihirnya yang disita guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib mereka, Hagrid.

Tapi degup jantung Draco seolah terhenti saat mendapati sosok familiar yang kini tengah berdiri dua meter di depannya. Sosok itu tersenyum remang-remang. Draco berusaha mengatur nafasnya, entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh.

Sosok itu melangkah pelan, tangan manisnya menggenggam sebuah payung dengan erat, seolah takut payung itu akan terbang terbawa angin.

Tak ada yang salah dengan sebuah senyuman. Ya, Draco kini tengah tersenyum. Ia tak peduli betapa idiotnya ia saat ini, perutnya semakin bergejolak saat mendapati Hermione hanya beberapa langkah di depannya.

Datanglah kemari, granger.

Senyum di bibir Draco kian melebar. Tiga langkah lagi maka ia akan meraihnya.

Tidak.

Nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Gadis itu menjauh melewati Draco. Gejolak di dadanya berhenti seketika. Rasa perih yang entah dari mana kini menjalar di sekujur tubunya.

Tak ada yang salah. Ia memang menyedihkan untuk larut dalam perasaan ini. Nyatanya pria rambut merah di sanalah yang kini meraihnya. Bukan dirinya.

**That should be me .. that should be me ..**

**That should be me feeling your kiss ..**

Sebagian mengatakan Musim dingin itu bencana. Sebagian lagi mengatakan bahwa musim dingin itu anugerah.

Bagi Draco, pernyataan tentang musim dingin itu sama sekali tak penting.

Musim dingin berarti hendak Natal. Natal berarti libur. Libur berarti ia pergi dari Hogwarts. Dan pergi dari Hogwarts berarti ia bebas sepenuhnya.

Ah, tidak juga. Latihan sihir dari ayahnya sama sekali tidak dihitung sebagai liburan.

Setidaknya ia jauh dari Ron dan Hermione. Melihat kemesraan mereka berdua membuat perutnya menjadi mual.

Tapi dari semua itu, jelas tumbuhya mistletoe di sepanjang kastil Hogwarts membuat ia lebih jengkel lagi. Tepatnya murka. Ia benci diikuti oleh kelompok siswi yang cekikikan tak jelas. Suara mereka persis seperti banshee.

"Draco, apakah malam ini kau sibuk?" seorang gadis dari kelompok siswi yang mengelilinginya memberanikan diri bertanya. Kemudian si gadis menunduk malu.

Draco mengernyit. Lancang sekali dia. Jelas Draco mengerti siasatnya.

"Aku sibuk malam ini. Minggirlah"

Seolah tuli. Kelompok siswi tadi kembali cekikikan. Memangnya ia sedang melucu, eh?

"Kalau begitu denganku saja, Draco"

Seseorang dari mereka ikut angkat bicara.

:"Aku saja y–"

"Tidak, denganku saja!"

" Aku saja!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak. Aku!"

"Aku!"

Kini mereka mendempet lebih dekat. Draco menatap mereka ngeri. Menurutnya Wanita benar-benar makhluk yang menakutkan.

Para wanita itu masih berebut. Salah satu diantara mereka bahkan tak segan menjambak rambut sesama gendernya itu. Sementara yang lainnya saling merubuhkan satu sama lain. Yeah, Pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan.

Tak ada yang tahu jika Draco sudah menjauh dari mereka. Ia menghela nafas lega, tak sudi berlama-lama di antara mereka. Ia berbalik arah hendak ke menara barat, setidaknya tak akan ada yang menganggunya di sana. Benar, kan?

Salah. Pemandangan di sana justru amat menyedihkan.

Awalnya Draco membuka pintu pelan, dan hendak segera duduk di sofa empuk dengan damai. Tapi sayangnya yang di lihatnya malah adegan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya mual,

Ron Weasley tengah mencium bibir Hermione granger. Seolah tak ada yang mengganggu, keduanya hanyut dengan suasana hati masing-masing.

Bahkan keduanya tak sadar jika seseorang dari jarak 7 meter tengah tersayat hatinya. Draco menunduk pilu, di seretnya langkah kakinya kembali menjauhi pintu.

**That should be me buying your gift ..**

Ia tak pernah mengingat hari ulang tahu ayah dan ibunya, ia juga tak tahu kapan ulang tahun Blaise, Crabbe, ataupun Goyle. Bahkan sepertinya ia pun lupa kapan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tapi idiotnya, ia selalu ingat hari ulang tahun Hermione, ya, ia tidak akan pernah lupa itu.

19 september. Lingkaran mungil pada kalender di kamarnya itu tidak akan pernah di lewatkannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, hari ini tepatnya gadisnya itu tengah berulang tahun.

Haha, terlalu berharap kau Malfoy.

Hermione Granger jelas bukan gadismu. Ia adalah gadis dari seseorang yang amat kau benci, Ron Weasley. Lalu mengapa kau tak mundur saja?

Tidak akan pernah. Draco bukanlah seorang pengecut. Ia tidak peduli jika orang lain akan berkoar tentang kontras perbedaannya dengan Granger. Ia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa kekayaan dan eksistensinya dapat mengalahkan Weasley. Sombong? Tentu saja. Ia seorang Malfoy dan seorang Slytherin. Ingat baik-baik itu.

Dan Draco yakin betul sebuah kado besar di tangannya ini akan membuat Granger menyadari bahwa ia ada. Ia tak mau lagi bersembunyi, setidaknya terlalu lelah berharap bahwa Hermione tahu perasaannya. Tapi sayangnya kedua mata gadis itu seolah hanya dapat menatap si Weasley. Sama sekali tak ada satupun celah bagi seorang Malfoy.

Draco tersenyum licik. Ia ber-Apparate ke dunia muggle. Tepatnya ia sekarang berada di depan rumah Hermione. Lalu berniat memberanikan diri dengan segenap jiwa raganya untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya. Ia menghela nafas yakin. Draco tak mau lagi menjadi seorang pecundang.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanya sesaat.

Sebelum terdengar pekikan seorang wanita yang dikenalnya, di susul nyanyian selamat ulang tahun yang sepertinya dinyanyikan oleh sekelompok orang. Draco kenal betul suara mereka. Suara sekelompok Gryfinndor yang menjengkelkan.

Pintu rumah di depannya masih tertutup rapi. Ia menurunkan lengannya, kemudian menaruh kado besar itu di depan pintu. Ia tahu jika nanti selalu akan begini. Selalu penuh dengan kegagalan.

Sesaat sebelum kembali pulang, Dari jendela ia melihat Ron tengah memberikan bingkisan kecil sederhana kepada Hermione. Si gadis tersenyum senang dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

Draco menoleh pada kado besarnya, ia sadar bahwa hadiah yang tergeletak di depan pintu itu sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa.

**This is so wrong .. I can't go on ..**

**Till you believe ..**

**That should be me ..**

Hari itu semua murid Hogwarts 'mantan' angkatan ke-7 tengah besorak gembira. Ya, pasalnya hari itu adalah hari kelulusan. Artinya mereka telah sukses melewati masa-masa NEWT yang menegangkan.

Semua? Tentu saja. Walaupun sebagian juga di liputi kesedihan karena harus berpisah dengan para sahabat, guru, dan sekolah. Tujuh tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Draco Malfoy hanya menghela nafas. Tersenyum seadanya ketika para sahabatnya saling mengucapkan selamat.

Berbulan-bulan semenjak kejadian di hari ulang tahun Hermione, ia 'hampir' berhasil sedikit demi sedikit melupakan perasaan konyolnya itu. Dan kini pun ia masih berusaha. Berusaha dengan keras untuk melupakannya jauh-jauh.

Tapi entah kenapa saat menyadari ini kali terakhirnya mereka bertemu, mau tak mau ia diliputi perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan kehilangan yang amat besar.

Ia sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tak boleh menyukai seorang Granger. Seseorang penyihir dari anak seorang Muggle. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia benci ketika tahu hatinya begitu gembira saat Hermione memandangnya ataupun tersenyum padanya. Bahkan ia dapat begitu gembira hanya karena Hermione berada di dekatnya, baik di kelas, perpustakaan, maupun di ruang rapat Prefect.

Ia juga benci mengapa ia begitu sedih ketika Hermione sedang demam ataupun hanya terkilir kakinya. Dan sangat kesal tiap kali Ronlah yang menyelamatkan Hermione.

Bukan dirinya.

Saat itu juga Draco tahu perasaannya sudah di luar batas toleransi. Ia benar-benar tengah mencintai seorang Hermione Granger.

"Tersenyumlah Draco. Kau seperti patung berjalan. Beda sekali dengan Potter atau Granger disana" Blaise mendengus bosan. Pasalnya dari tadi temannya ini tak berkutik seperti mayat.

Draco tak peduli jika ia sekalipun menjadi mayat sungguhan, asalkan Hermione menyadari perasannya.

Ia menatapnya, ya, Draco memperhatikan Potter yang tengah terbahak bersama Hermione. Tak ada Weasley di sana. Lalu kemudian Hermione menjauh pergi entah kemana.

Saat itu juga, Draco mengikutinya. Harus malam ini juga ia selesaikan semuanya.

"Granger"

Ia tak peduli betapa idiotnya ia saat ini. Ruangan sepi di lorong kastil ini seolah saksi bisu semua kebodohannya.

Si gadis menoleh dan terkejut. Kemudian menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Draco?"

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat nama itu meluncur mulus dari gadis pujaannya. Ia tahu Gryfinndor dan Slytherin memang sudah berdamai, tapi ia tak menyangka Hermione akan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Ya. Ini aku. Kau lupa?"

Jangan gugup Draco, tinggal kau katakan saja semuanya.

Si gadis tersenyum manis. Draco hampir tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?"

Ya. Kau seharusnya tidak boleh melupakan aku, Granger. Draco lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" balasnya. Ia memandangi Hermione dengan intens, wanita di depannya sangat cantik. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya terpukau, tapi semua yang ada pada dirinya.

"Err .. ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Hermione menatapnya lekat. Mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda di depannya ini.

Hening.

"a- aku" Draco berdesis, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya?" Tanya Hermione heran.

Tetap diam. Entah kenapa Lidah Draco kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Hermione rupanya menyimpulkan bahwa Draco hendak mengerjainya, maka ia pun membalikan tubunya jengkel, hendak menjauh darinya.

Saat beberapa langkah, akhirnya suara itupun terdengar.

"Harusnya aku yang menggenggam tanganmu, harusnya aku yang membuatmu tertawa, harusnya aku yang mencium wajahmu, harusnya aku yang memberikanmu hadiah, Harusnya aku, Hermione, bukan dia"

Suara itu jelas. Draco sendiri bahkan tak percaya jika ia bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar. Ia tidak peduli apapun saat ini, ia hanya ingin Hermione percaya dengan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang.

Sementara Hermione terdiam membelakanginya.

Draco menghela nafas yakin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione" ucapnya. Dengan amat sangat jelas. Kini ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Draco tersenyum lega, setidaknya ia bukanlah seorang pengecut seperti dulu.

Kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu suara wanita di depannya, ia siap jika sekalipun Hermione mengabaikannya. Lagi pula ia sudah mengatakan semuanya kan?

Draco menutup matanya. Berharap semuanya sesuai harapannya.

Ya, semoga ..

**A/N : haha. Aku yakin fanfict bikinanku selalu gaje. Dan sekarang udah tebukti kan? :D Bener deh, Aku paling ga bisa bikin ending yang menarik ;) pasti selalu gantung dengan ga jelas. Hihihi *ketawasetan* ;D terakhir, RnR Please **

***eits, saya ga terima flame loh* ;D**

**Ps. Menurut kalian ini termasuk SonFic gak ya? *kedapkedip***


End file.
